In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. With so much content available, users often require assistance in selecting content, and content providers often require assistance in selecting what content to provide to users. To aid in selecting content, systems allow users to manually specify preferences such as the language of the content they desire. Such systems however fail to seamlessly and automatically derive such preferences, particularly with respect to content language, in identifying what content to recommend to a user.